Midsummer Night's Dream
by roXasroXasroXas1518.xD
Summary: Everything seems to be perfectly fine again except... ROXAS! What happened to Roxas? And Sora is blaming himself again for what happened. Can Sora fix this? Find out... SxR Pls. R&R... XD


**A/N: This was originally my dream and since I remembered it well I decided to turn it into a fic… LOL… hope you like it…**

**Midsummer Nights Dream**

Sora and Roxas were at The World That Never Was fighting heartless along with Riku and the K— Wait, what? Sora and Roxas? Fighting side by side? How did this happen?

_Flashback_

_Sora was at the Dark Depths, on his way to Sephiroth._

"_By the way, you three… who are you?" Sephiroth asked without looking at them._

"_Gawrsh… I don't think we should tell ya…" Goofy said._

"_No need to… That's not my business anyway." Then Sephiroth brought his Masamune out. Sora brought his Ultima Weapon out and soon the battle began. Donald and Goofy on the other hand, disappeared._

_Sephiroth seemed a lot stronger than Sora thought he would be which made it hard for Sora to fight him. Unfortunately, Sora was slowly being overwhelmed by fatigue but Sephiroth was feeling perfectly fine. Sora attempted to charge his keyblade at Sephiroth again, but no energy came to him so instead he fell to the ground. Sephiroth took this opportunity to attack Sora but then someone attacked him from behind._

_Quickly, Sephiroth turned around to see who attacked him. "ROXAS?!" He shouted and attacked Roxas but Roxas blocked it with his keyblades. He was using the Two Across and Oblivion which made this battle easy for Roxas._

"_What are you doing here, Roxas? Are you trying to save that 'Other' of yours?" Sephiroth asked bitterly._

"_What if I am?!" Roxas said as he hit Sephiroth with the Two Across. Sora, still lying on the ground, heard what Roxas said which made him look at him. He tried to stand so that he could talk to Roxas but no energy came to him._

"_Is this… Keyblade Master important to you?" Sephiroth swung his sword but Roxas jumped away._

"_Yes. He is. He's my 'Other' and I care for HIM!" Roxas shouted as he began to hit Sephiroth randomly. Sephiroth fell to the ground but still managed to stand back. "I thought you despised your other, so why save him?"_

"_I don't despise my 'other'. I was made because of him." Roxas panted. "The only thing I despise right now… is YOU."_

_Sephiroth laughed. He knew there's no way he could defeat Roxas, not at this rate. So he attacked Sora instead. Before his sword could even touch Sora, Roxas had already made his signature move and eliminated Sephiroth._

_Roxas went to Sora and helped him up. "You okay?"_

"_Y—yeah but a little worn out. " Sora smiled weakly. "Thanks for saving me, Roxas."_

"_Don't mention it. After all I'm your Nobody. I should be protecting you the same way you did with me." Roxas said._

_Sora smiled. "Yeah… It's our duty to each other. But next time, I don't want to hear you saying that you're my Nobody, okay? I want you to say that you're MY somebody. Not a Nobody, but a Somebody."_

_Roxas laughed at this but nodded anyway._

"_Well, c'mon then…" Sora grabbed Roxas hand._

"_Where are we going?" Roxas looked at him confusedly._

"_To the Gummi Ship. You didn't expect me to just leave you here, did you?"_

"_Well…" But before Roxas could answer, Sora had already dragged him to the Gummi Ship._

_End of Flashback_

So once again, Sora and Roxas are fighting side by side at the Memory Skyscraper, along with Riku and the King. Donald, Goofy, Kairi and Namine were there as well. At last, only one heartless left. Sora charged his keyblade through the Heartless and it disappeared. Unfortunately, Roxas was right behind that Heartless which made Sora hit him too. Roxas got a really huge cut, starting from his left shoulder down to his left arm.

"ROXAS!" Sora rushed to bleeding Roxas who was lying on the ground, curled up in a ball with his right hand on his shoulder. Sora knelt beside him and said, "Roxas, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't see you." Sora said worriedly as tears fell from his eyes.

"It's okay, Sora." Roxas said reassuringly. " Don't worry 'bout it."

But Sora wasn't listening. He pointed his Ultima Weapon at Roxas left arm and casted… "Heal!" Nothing happened.

"HEAL!" Sora said irritated. Again, nothing happened. "Why isn't it working?!" Sora shouted as he threw his keyblade.

"Sora…" Roxas whispered. "… don't blame yourself. It's nothing, really." Roxas pulled Sora's keyblade using his feet and gave it to Sora. Sora wiped his face and said, "It means something to me." Sora's keyblade disappeared in his hands and helped Roxas up.

"AHHHHH!!!" Roxas shouted while holding his wounded arm.

Sora sighed. He knelt to the ground and said, "Wrap your arms around me. I'll carry you to the Gummi Ship."

"But I'm heavier than you." Roxas protested.

"I don't care! Just do it!" Roxas did as he was told. Sora gave Roxas a piggy back ride and told everyone to get back to the ship.

_**At Roxas's House…**_

Sora dragged Roxas inside the house and into the bathroom. He sat Roxas on the toilet seat while he looked for the first aid kit. Sora told Roxas to go the sink. He removed Roxas's clothes which made Roxas yelp.

"I'm sorry… I'll be more careful next time." Sora said softly. He damped a wet towel on Roxas's wound and applied soap on it which made Roxas scream again. "Shh… Shh… It's over now." Sora said as he rubbed Roxas's right arm.

He applied the medicine on Roxas's wound and put bandages around his wound. "There, that should keep it safe for now." Sora smiled a little.

"Thanks Sora!" Roxas said cheerfully with a bright smile. This caused Sora to cry. He wrapped his left arm around Roxas's right arms he rested his head on Roxas's shoulder. Roxas hugged back with his right arm only.

"C'mon… there's no need to cry. These wounds will heal. I promise." Roxas said as he rubbed Sora's hair. "After all you're the one who cleaned it right?"

"Yeah…" Sora said. He then brought his face up to Roxas. "Rox?"

"Hmm?"

"There's something I'd like to tell you."

"What is it?" Roxas asked.

"I—"

"Sora… Roxas… Dinner!" Kairi's voiced rang inside the bathroom as she randomly knocked on the door.

"We'll be there." Roxas shouted at the door. He turned back to Sora and asked, "What was it that you're gonna tell me?"

"Oh… uhh… I forgot." Sora lied.

Roxas eyed him. "You know you're a bad liar so just tell it to me straight. Surely, it's something."

"It is!" Sora whined.

"Does it involve love?" Roxas asked innocently. Sora nodded. Roxas's face fell. "With who?"

"With—"

"…Roxas! What the heck are you two doing in here?" Kairi shouted. "Dinner's ready."

"Alright, alright… We're coming…" Sora said irritated. "Sheesh!"

Sora looked at Roxas. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

When the two finally got at the table, Kairi asked, "What took you guys so long?"

"Hello?" Sora waved a hand in front of Kairi. "Cleaning up Roxas's wounds here."

"I know… but it wouldn't take THAT long."

"Did you two do something in there?" Riku said with a mischievous grin.

"NO!" Sora and Roxas said simultaneously.

"What'd ya expect us to do? Make out or something?" As Sora said this, he blushed, and so did Roxas.

"Yup or something." Riku laughed.

-------

Roxas was standing at his balcony, staring at the sky with his hands resting on the rails. Sora opened the sliding door and closed it gently.

"Rox, what are you doing here?" Sora asked as he approached him.

Roxas turned around with a smile. "I was waiting for you. You said there's something you'd like to tell me, right?"

"Oh… yeah…" Sora stood beside Roxas and they both stared at the sky.

"Rox?"

Roxas looked at Sora. Upon doing that, Sora saw Roxas's bandaged wound which made him sad again. He wrapped his arms around Roxas's waist and Roxas wrapped his right arm around Sora.

"_Sorry…"_ Roxas heard Sora say so he rubbed Sora's back and said, "Its okay."

Sora brought his face up and looked intensely at Roxas's blue orbs. "Rox, I wanna try something." He leaned up and to his surprise, Roxas wasn't backing away nor protesting from his actions.

Finally, his lips touched Roxas. He kissed Roxas slowly but sweetly and gently as much as possible. Roxas kissed back. He wrapped his arms around Sora's neck and began to walk them towards the edge of the balcony.

Roxas lifted Sora, Sora helped, and sat him on the rails. Sora wrapped his legs around Roxas's waist and began to kiss him again.

"Sora…" Roxas moaned. Roxas nibbled on Sora's bottom lip then moved to his jaw line down to his neck. From there, Roxas started to give Sora's delicate skin sweet visible butterfly kisses.

"Sora…" Roxas moaned again.

"Rox?" Sora said but Roxas just ignored him as he continued to nibbled on his neck.

"Rox?! Stop!" Sora merely shouted which made Roxas stopped. He looked directly in Sora's eyes and to his surprise, anger or hatred weren't in those blue orbs. It was pure love and understanding. But even so, Roxas couldn't help but think that something was wrong.

Roxas just stared at him for he didn't know what to say or do next. "Sora… I'm sorry. I got lost in the moment." Roxas explained nervously. "You see… you were the first to kiss me and you were enjoying it and I too was enjoying and I…" Roxas trailed off upon seeing Sora's expression. Sora was just staring at him, grinning.

Sora laughed and said, "What are you sorry for?" Sora laughed again. "Come to think of it, I should be the one who's sorry because I kissed you. Ha-ha. Anyway, I wanted to stop because I wanted to tell you that I love you!" Sora smiled.

"I don't care if we're both boys. I don't care that we're bestfriends. I just want to follow what my heart tells me to." Sora said as he cupped Roxas's cheek. "You said that you cared for me, right? Well, I care for you too, maybe too much of it that's why it actually turned into love."

Roxas took Sora's hand, the one in his face and said, "You're making this hard for the two of us. All I know is that I care for you and that I love you too, Sora." Roxas said Sora's name almost a whisper but the sweetness in his voice was still heard.

"Thanks, Roxie." Sora grinned. A tear rolled down his eye. Roxas wiped it of using his thumb and said, "What for?"

"You know, for being in my life and accepting my love for you." Sora smiled. He brought his Ultima Weapon out and casted 'Curaga' on Roxas's wounded arm. Sora removed Roxas bandages and not a single scratch was seen in Roxas's arm.

"It worked?" Sora asked enthusiastically. "But how?"

"It would seem that your magic didn't work at first because you were in a state of panic. You also had a lot of hatred and regrets in you back then." Roxas stated. Sora hopped down the rails and hugged Roxas. "But now I don't!" Sora said cheerfully.

Roxas wrapped his arms around Sora and said, "You know what, this was actually my dream."

"What is?" Sora asked as he pulled apart from the hug.

"This, the day when you'd finally confess your love for me." Roxas smile. "Except there wasn't the part where you hit me." Sora's face fell. Roxas flicked a finger on Sora's nose causing him to pout. "That hurt!" Sora said as he rubbed his nose.

"Did it?" Roxas asked with a raised brow.

"Nope, not when you're the one who did it." Sora gave him a peck and intertwined their hands together as he dragged Roxas to a nearby bench. They stayed there and waited as the sun slowly rose.

_**THE END**_

_**--**_

_Beta-reader's Note: AWESOME fic! Just delete this if you want to. xD I loved it a lot. :D YAY for EVIL RIKU'S! :D YAY FOR RIKU'S ACTING LIKE MION ~The Illustrious Phantasmagoria_


End file.
